Don't End
by mattressdemon
Summary: Dance clubs are an interesting place to have realizations. Shonen ai, ZoLu, one shot.


A/N: The song is _Pretty Piece of Flesh_ by One Inch Punch, all lyrics in _Italics._

He danced in his loose, plain red shirt, his black hoodie lost to his table in the back of the large room. Eyes closed, not caring who saw him or what he was doing, chin short black hair swinging around and sticking to his sweaty forehead.

_I  
I will split you in two  
Shake, shake, shake boom  
I strike, quickly being bold_

Loose fitting, baggy, black jeans flowed with the movements of his thin but muscular legs. A silver chain necklace with a crystal locket, two pictures of two people in it, flung widely around his neck.

_You're all, you're all dogs  
You're just dogs of the house  
You're weak, weak, weak, weak slaves  
The weak slave goes to the wall, oooh_

His straw hat, defiantly not something that goes with his outfit, but something he'd never leave behind, swung and sometimes fell off, only to be caught and put back in it's royal place upon the boy's head, one hand close to or on it to keep it in place or catch it.

_Go, go, foes can never measure to the crew as we roll on  
Blast the amplifiers in the back with their soul on  
A pretty piece of flesh and yes, you better show your crest  
Shoulder holster strapped, I'm pulling from the chest_

People he didn't know danced by him, several stranger women dancing with him. He didn't care; he was having fun.

_Guess who's gonna be the first to pull it from you?  
But if the steel seal representing Montague_

The lights were off, black lights, strobe lights; smoke machines ran on, making his arena all the more enticing. Loud music played in the background; he loved it. He was so glad his roommate had brought him here.

_Lovelorn torn from two sides, singin' at dark skies  
To the heavens, I'll be seeing worlds collide_

Speaking of which, where was his roommate? He shook his head, not stopping his unique and wild moves. He couldn't care right now. Soon another partner came up and was dancing with him.

_Chi, chi bow stars and bottle rocket fantasies  
But on the streets some knights and killers they be after me _

He didn't know whom; he didn't open his eyes. He just danced, and danced, and danced. He grabbed the hands of his new partner, feeling the rough and callused texture, and swung him around wildly, not in any real dance routine, in his own wild way.

_Trippin' with Ethel under moonlight skies  
But then, you wake up in the danger zone in souped up rides_

The partner complied gladly, obviously, and he was glad that his companion wasn't wanting to booty dance up on him again. Not that he minded, just that it got _so_ boring after about five minutes. That's why his dancing was never routine, never the same, always just what he felt like.

_I'm dodgin' bullets and bang, it's hard to hang  
Doing a hundred miles an hour like a video game _

"Luffy, step to the right." His partner called, and the black haired boy finally opened his eyes to see his companion and why the man had known his name.

_Rollin' brick thick and diesel thinking nothin' can faze me  
With nickel plated sword slingin', livin' is crazy_

He could only smile. The Straw Hat stepped to the right as directed by his roommate and found that his partner was trying a new way to dance. He spun him around, danced up on him, picked him up, just randomly did things, but whatever he did, they kept in contact, all the while both smiling.

_Stars collide, worlds divide with a pretty piece of flesh  
Your little pretty piece of flesh_

Luffy closed his eyes and grinned broadly, enjoying this dance more than any other. The feel of it all, the movement and energy, his companion dancing with him.

_Stars collide, worlds divide with a pretty piece of flesh  
Your little pretty piece of flesh_

Luffy wasn't going to stop dancing. He couldn't let this end. Him and his roommate danced and danced, random ways, sometimes tripping over each other, Luffy never opening his eyes, his roommate never taking his eye's off of Luffy's content face.

_I will split you in two  
Shake, shake, shake boom  
I strike, quickly being bold   
You're all, you're all dogs_

His taller roommate tried to accommodate Luffy's odd moves. He laughed aloud when he messed up according to Luffy's style, but both of them didn't care. They didn't care that so close together. In fact, the closer they got, the better it felt.

_Stars collide, worlds divide with a pretty piece of flesh  
(you're just dogs of the house)  
Pretty piece of flesh (you're weak, weak, weak, weak slaves)  
Stars collide, worlds divide with a pretty piece of flesh  
(the weak slave goes to the wall, oooh)  
Pretty piece of flesh _

They didn't care that their friend Nami and her two roommates, Vivi and Robin were watching. They didn't care that their chef friend Sanji was laughing at them. They didn't care that their chef friend's 'best friend', Usopp, was smiling like a proud idiot while watching them. They didn't care that Chopper was sitting innocently, asking questions that he need not the answer to.

_Stars collide, worlds divide with a pretty piece of flesh  
Your little pretty piece of flesh  
Stars collide, worlds divide with a pretty piece of flesh  
Your little pretty piece of flesh_

All they cared about was that they were there, dancing, together. And they never wanted it to end.


End file.
